


Nygmobblepot Christmas

by gaaradreamer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Christmas, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Sex, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaradreamer/pseuds/gaaradreamer
Summary: A Nygmobblepot Christmas. Lots of fluff then fluffy smut. I still need to fix some mistakes I found, but it's in chapters now.





	1. Hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I only started watching Gotham for Nygmobblepot.Yes I'm only staying for Nygmobblepot. Those are the only 2 characters I liked in the show when I tried season 1 and they still are and their development is amazing but SOOOOO many missed opportunities. So this is a compilation of the head cannons I put in a Tumblr post. Because they NEED to spend Christmas together Damn it!

Oswald sneaks into the kitchen trying not to wake up Ed before he can go through with his plan to surprise the man with hot cocoa. His mother's hot cocoa to be exact, the best cocoa in the world. He remembered the recipe but had never made it before. Now that it was around Christmas he was getting lonely remembering that she couldn't celebrate with him this year but he also wanted to share her warmth with the person he was going to spend Christmas with. So he got out all the ingredients and got to work. In excitement he forgot to be quiet and Ed woke from his room in the mansion. He walked into the kitchen to see what in the world all the ruckus was just in time to get an ear full of cursing from Oswald and see a clearly failed attempt at the hot cocoa he was making as Oswald took the pot off the stove and lifted the strange chocolatey clump that formed with a spoon and dumped it down the disposal with the rest of the liquid as he began to start over. "I am a drink that is made when you're cold. Some add marshmallows no matter if young or old. What am I?" Oswald jumped startled a bit. At least this was an easy riddle for once. "Yes Ed. I am making hot chocolate or trying to at least, but I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. I remember my mother's recipe exactly this should be easy for me!" "Hmm... Perhaps if you recited to me I could solve this mystery?" Ed looked at Os with hopeful eyes. Oswald didn't understand his eagerness but far be it from him to ever deny this wonderful man. "Oh it was because you let it sit too long without stirring. That's just implied you didn't get anything wrong here I'll stir and you poor in the milk. Nono if you do that now it will separate. Here I've got this." And that led to Ed making Oswald his mother's hot cocoa instead.

Oswald is a little disappointed he couldn't make the cocoa because he wanted to do something as equally amazing as all the things Ed did for him for once. He thought he could do that with his mother's warmth. And then the word warmth gave him a sudden idea. He could make a sweater. He did know how to sew and had been forced to do it before so he knew he could actually do this idea. But what color? Obviously he wanted to make sure it was Ed's favorite color but what color is that? Ed usually wears Green and picks out green if it's something specifically about color like watches, ties, gloves, ect. So one might assume his favorite color is green but Ed has said he preferred purple before and he wasn't one to lie about what he likes. So Oswald decided he would make matching sweater that were nothing but Purple and Green stripes. He set a note for Olga to get him the supplies he needed as he sat down and cuddled with Ed on the couch and drank the hot cocoa that really did taste like Gertrude had made it and Oswald felt his chest clench and his eyes water. Ed was about to ask Oswald what was wrong but Oswald cut him off. "I'm alright friend. I'm just happy. I missed my mother so much and it's like she's here now. I'm just flooded with nostalgia I'll be fine in a moment" To which Ed reluctantly settled back into couch and then hugged Oswald tighter and whispered "I can make this for you whenever you need it. You can always count on me Oswald."


	2. Christmas Tree

When they finish they finally go to work and go to so many charities and orphanages because it's Christmas and the more charitable Christmas spirit he shows the better. And any time he can he sneaks away from the paparazzi and Ed to sew the sweaters and Gabe keeps look out and helps Oswald find hiding places and holds onto them whenever Oswald has to go back.

On the way back home Ed suggests they shop for a Christmas tree and Oswald tells him, "I couldn't agree more friend." Ed keeps trying to pick one out but Oswald keeps saying they're too small and Ed has to admit Oswald's standards are getting ridiculous. He finally gets Oswald to settle on 14 ft so that they have a slim chance of actually getting it home and so that it won't hit the ceiling and bend at the top because that would be tacky and not the best and as mayor and king of Gotham he deserves the best. Their poor men somehow manage to bring it home and stand it up in Entry way because it's the only room with a high enough ceiling. Oswald immediately asks Olga for all the tree decorations he has already bought and grabs the ones he and his mother used to use and gets to work while Ed goes to grab the ones he had also handpicked and collected. By the time Ed comes back in the room the bottom of the tree is bright and beautiful and colorful but Oswald can't quite reach the next branch Gabe speaks up concerned, "how about I get you a ladder boss." "How about you choke on an ornament Imbecile! If I need a ladder or assistance I will ask for it!" Oswald snapped back as Gabe slowly backed away and wisely kept his mouth shut. Ed mentally agreed with Oswald about Gabe's intelligence. A ladder would obviously be very painful for Oswald. There was a simple solution however. So Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald's waste and Oswald goes red and asks, "Ed? W-what are you doing?" Instead of answering Edward lifted him up so that he could easily reach the next branch and quite a few others. Oswald was about to protest against being man handled in such a way until he realized how amazing of an excuse it was for Ed to hold him. Besides if anyone had the privilege to manhandle the king of Gotham, it was Edward Nygma. They continued to decorate the tree like that until it was to high for even Ed to reach. So he went and got the ladder and Oswald was about to make up some excuse when Ed interrupted. "I'll the one doing the hanging. Just tell where you want everything. I won't let you down Oswald." And Oswald heart skips a beat at that as it always does Ed declares how far Ed will go for him. He clears his throat and calms his breathing as begins to direct Ed. As they go along Oswald realizes the opportunity to admire the man and has him go into obscene positions and Ed is confused and a little frustrated because it doesn't seem efficient and there's no rhyme or reason to where he's hanging the ornaments anymore but chooses to ignore it because much to the Penguin's delight, if that's what Oswald wants that's what Oswald gets. So he doesn't say anything even though the asymmetry is killing him.


	3. Huddling for Warmth

As they finally finish they get ready for bed when suddenly they hear a loud obnoxious noise and it's suddenly freezing. Gabe walks in and apologizes "Sorry boss I don't know what happened the heater broke." "Well don't just stand there go fix the damn thing!" Oswald hurriedly wobbles his bedroom. Curious and concerned Ed follows him to find him huddling under a ridiculous amount of blankets with his beak peaking out over the top. Ed tries so hard not to laugh he really does. It's just so cute. But he clearly at least smirking a little because he responds by mumbling"I'm still cold. I hate the cold. It's not funny," from under his comfy armor. Once he finally calms himself down a little he points out "the fastest way to warm up is skin to skin with another human". Which isn't true but most people don't know that and it's still faster and more effective than blankets. Besides he doubts swimming in lava is Oswald's idea either. "What are you suggesting?" Os asks as he lifts his head a little out of his blankets with the most tentative and vulnerable hopeful look he's ever seen on the man and Ed can't help but think it looks just like a baby bird hatching out of it's egg and looking to it's mama for guidance. It takes all of his self control not to react to that because he's sure he'd offended his baby bird if he did. "Perhaps we could share a bed tonight. Just until the heater is fixed. You need some rest for another full day tomorrow so it wouldn't do you any good to lose sleep because you're cold. It would honestly reflect poorly on me as your chief of staff if I allowed that to happen" For some reason Oswald turned a million shades of red but he nodded so for the moment Ed ignored it and climbed into the huge expensive soft bed and slipped under Oswald's abundance of blankets as they hugged each other tight and Ed finally let himself giggle. "What?" Oz asked the warm giggling string bean next to him. "Penguins huddle together for warmth" he answered with a huge grin. Os grumbled wanting to tell Ed to shut up but didn't quite have the heart to form the warms as he just blushed and barried his head into Ed's chest instead. Eventually the giggling and blushing subsided and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. The Perfect     Christmas Present

The morning came and they both reluctantly climbed out of bed. Ed left without so much as a glance at Oswald to start his duties as chief staff and criminal right hand man. He didn't want want to look back because he was blushing like crazy with a huge grin on his face and was afraid his little bird would be put off by it. Oswald watched as the taller man left (especially his lower back side) a bit saddened that they didn't at least tell each other good morning. But he lifted his spirits remembering his own plans today. He was going to buy that amazing man the best gift he could afford and he knew exactly what to get him. He called for Gabe as they drove to the library. He used every method he could to find difficult Christmas themed love riddles, but that was just for the card. Once he finally felt he had enough to work with he climbed back into the limo and prepared himself for the hard part. They tore apart the town looking for the most difficult puzzle they could find. Oswald knew that Ed didn't get to challenge himself very often even in the criminal underworld. It just seemed like there was no way for him to show the true extent of his intelligence. That the world had no challenges left for the incredible man. He knows if he could show him there is something that could challenge Ed it would make him happy. Anything less would... well...mean less. Oswald still remembers the last time he tried this, "it was a lovely thought." It was clear he wasn't happy with how he easy it had been. Oswald refused to make that mistake again. But how do you find a puzzle difficult enough for the master of puzzles and riddles. He wasn't sure if he could take seeing that disappointment and disdain again. No! If he could become king of Gotham with no more than a limp, a suit, 2 loyal men and his own wit and determination he could accomplish this 1 simple but important task. Finally he thinks he found something. This time he tested it. Sadly his men weren't the best for the job, considering none of them could really be considered smart in the 1st place, much less close to the brilliance of Edward Nygma, but at least he knew it might take more than a single minute this time. He even tried to solve it himself. Once he was satisfied he wrapped it up and taped the card on to the odd shaped package. He was still worried that it wasn't enough but he calmed himself down. Worse case he could pretend it was a joke and the hand sewn sweater was his gift. It wouldn't be as amazing but at least Ed wouldn't respond with disappointment. He placed both wrapped gifts under the ginormous tree and put hung matching sweater in the closet where it would stay until Christmas.


	5. Mistletoe

It was getting pretty close to Christmas and since Oswald was planning on a huge party where all the important people of Gotham were invited too of course, Ed was planning on something smaller but more intimate with just the 2 of them and maybe Olga and Gabe. So he figured being a week before Christmas, today would be the perfect time to celebrate THEIR Christmas before they had to celebrate Gothams. So while Oswald was asleep Ed began to decorate the mansion. He hung Reefs and Garland and Christmas lights everywhere. He hung 3 stockings each with a name. Oswald Cappleput, Edward Nygma, and Gertrude Cappleput. As he got to the final decorations at his disposal, he got to the mistletoe. He paused for a moment wondering if he should hang these. It would be nice to have an excuse to kiss Oswald. Maybe he would finally realize Ed's feelings. But it might scare him off too. But he supposed he could always pretend Gabe hung them and he was just following tradition if worse comes to worse. So excitedly he strategically hung the mistletoe in every single entrance Oswald would walk through once he woke up and every area he might stop. As if on cue, the moment Ed was finished he heard the unmistakable clap and shuffle of a cane and an injured foot making it's way across the floor anouncing the arrival of the king. Ed stood akwardly at the entrance, but since that was something he always did, he knew it wouldn't give his intentions away. When Oswald came into Ed's field of vision, the Penguin was looking all around in confusion as he stepped closer and closer to Ed. As soon as Oswald stood in range Ed pecked his cheek with short cheery kiss on the cheek. "E-ed?" Edward just grinned and pointed straight up and waited for the other to notice the decoration above their heads. It took a moment for Oswald to look away from Ed's face to the mistletoe, the wait causing Ed to flinch internally hoping he hadn't upset the bird man, but as soon as he did look Ed grinned like a Cheshire cat and explained, "mistletoe!" To Ed's relief Oswald smiled sweetly back. And then he pulled Ed's face forward by the cheek and sweetly pecked his lips. Ed's heart skipped a beat as Oswald pulled away and told him,"You are such a good friend Ed." Ed smiled so he wouldn't show how confused and hurt he was. So this is what being friend zoned felt like. He wished there was some way for Oswald to take a hint. It seemed as though Oswald was blind to no one but the one person who mattered.


	6. Gingerbread igloos and Christmas Sweaters

Wanting to think about something else Ed decided to ignore it and focus on explaining his surprise to Oswald. "I know we're going to throw this huge party on Christmas but we won't really get to enjoy it and be ourselves and actually celebrate together so I figured we could celebrate together early... I mean if that's alright with you. I've made certain you're not busy but if you'd rather not waste your time I-" "Ed!" Oswald cut him off sharply appalled. "Nothing you do could ever be a waste of time. I would be overjoyed to celebrate Christmas with you today." Ed just froze. It was difficult to understand what Oswald said though he'd never admit that, but it felt sweet. Suddenly Oz's eyes widened and he said suddenly, "Oh if we're going to do this today there's something I need to get. I'll be right back" As Oswald turned to go back to his room Ed quickly shouted back, "that's fine. There are a couple of things I still need to make in the kitchen." So Ed made Gertrude's hot cocoa and started making gingerbread cookies. As he was about to make a gingerbread house an idea struck him. Surely it would be too much. But he supposed while Oswald seemed to be in a "you can do no wrong" attitude, he should take advantage of it. He won't likely get the chance again. As they both came back into the room they both shocked each other. Oswald came out wearing a sweater that was somehow beautiful, ugly and adorable all rolled into one with his favorite shades of purple and green sewn professionally into such a tacky puffy snug pile of wool wrapped around his little Penguin. Oswald knew he should be offended by the site in front of him but couldn't bring himself to be angry. Ed had an actual gingerbread Iglue in his hands. They both busted out laughing. "An igloo Ed... really?" "Oswald" Ed tried to say between snickers. "You look ridiculous... adorable. But ridiculous. In a good way though" he corrected hoping to calm any anger Oswald felt about being called cute or compared to a penguin. "I'll let it slide for Christmas" Oswald said winking at him. It took all of Ed's self control not to shiver or let out a noise at the sight. Only Oswald could manage to look sexy in a fluffy sweater.


	7. Murder cookies

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'll go get the hot cocoa and murder cookies!" With that Ed ran right back into the kitchen. Leaving Oswald to ask no one, "Did you just say 'murder cookies'?" Surely hadn't gone cannibal right? Should he be worried? Were they poisoned or is this just a bad joke. As Ed came back into the room, he had a normal gingerbread man in his mouth devouring the head while barely holding the rest of the body between his lips. As he set the Trey down he pulled the body away. "Look see? I decapitated him. Murder cookies! Way easier to dispose of without any annoying screaming though." Ed just sat there with the biggest grin on his face. Okay bad joke it is.


	8. Gifts

"Before we enjoy these lovely treats I'd like for you to open your gifts" "Okay lets take turns." You got me gifts?" "Of course Oswald you're my best friend" "But you already do so much for me, you don't have to do anything." "I know but I want to. You deserve it and to be honest it's another fun way for me to show off how brilliant I am." Oswald sighed. "I suppose I can't argue there, I'm not very good at this sort of thing but I tried really hard this year so here. Open yours 1st. Oh! And there's a card you might want to read." 'I come in different shapes and sizes. Part of me are curves, others are straight. You can put me anywhere you like, but there is only one right place for me. What am I?' "A puzzle piece?" Ed looked confused as he tore away the wrapping and discovered a puzzle that to his own surprise he had never seen before. Looking at it in order to retrieve the desired item inside you would have to do every logic puzzle imaginable from a basic rubix cube to the kind where you had to turn it in just the right way at the right moment. It was beautiful. "Where did you find this?" He asked shocked at the objects complexity. "The owner said it was a new type. He usually makes toys but he said he could make something for you. I hope you like it" "It's amazing Oswald" he turned and gave his brilliant penguin an appreciative hug. When he pulled away he grinned. "Alright, my turn" He pulled a long rectangular wrapped up box from under the Christmas tree. He pulled the ribbon away and lifted the lid to reveal an umbrella. While he didn't want to seem ungrateful, he was very confused. Sure he marked anything he could with an umbrella symbol if appropriate, but he didn't like them exactly it was just symbolic of how far he'd come from umbrella boy. The one he often carried and used as a crutch was perfectly good and this umbrella even looked exactly the same. When he lifted his eyes about to pretend not to be disappointed he met Ed's giddy smile. Before Oswald could really react Ed grabbed Oswald by his hand with one hand and the umbrella with the other leading them into a room filled with man shaped targets you would normally find at a gun range. Ed grabbed the umbrella and showed Oswald a secret compartment with 3 buttons and a dial. He pushed the 1st one and blade large and sharp enough to cut bone but small enough to be overlooked if not pointed directly at you, popped out from the top of the umbrella. He pushed the same button and it retracted again. He then aimed sword umbrella at a target and pressed the second button releasing a bullet he aimed a couple more times at the targets. His aim and stance had improved significantly when handling a gun. He quickly reloaded the gun and showed Oswald where to put the bullets that had come from his pocket. And finally he aimed at back target, adjusted the dial to it's lowest setting and fired a tiny device at it. When the device hit the target it gave a surprisingly small and quite explosion. "I want to make sure you're safe but I know you have a flair for the dramatic. It's also bullet proof despite how it looks and because of the properties of the metal that looks like fabric it also works as an excellent parachute. You did tell me your fight with fish was on a rooftop and while I know you can handle yourself I'd prefer if you were more prepared in case you ever end up in that setting again." Oz just looked at him in aw. It was already enough that he had set this all up but this was amazing. Especially finding out it was because Ed worried about him. But he didn't want to dwell on that thought too long lest he trick himself. "Ed... I... Thank you Merry Christmas Ed. I have 1 more present for you. Let's go back to the tree." "After you," Ed responded following Oswald closely. "Strange question though, do you like the sweater?" Oswald asked as he sat back down. He blushed and looked away from Ed's face. "Of course I do! It does look ridiculous but it's also really pretty. Aren't Christmas sweaters supposed to be ridiculous though?" Ed beamed. He really needed to reassure Oswald when he looked away like that. It was clear he was becoming nervous and insecure and that was Not what his penguin should be. Unless in the bedroom or being kissed of course. Nope. Shove that thought down. He'd turn into a complete mess and that was not how he wanted to confess. "Thank goodness. Here." Oswald was still blushing and looking away but he did sound relieved. Ed took the box out of Oz's hand to open it. He pulled out a matching sweater in his size. "Oh Ozzie thank you!" He practically squealed immediately shoving it over the shirt he currently had on.


	9. 1st Snowday

"Won't you be hot with all of those clothes now that the heaters working?" Oz asked trying to hide his very slight disappointment that Ed had not removed his shirt to put the sweater on. It was pretty easy to hide under how happy he was at Ed's eagerness. "Well we could always go outside, it's snowing and I've never been allowed to play in the snow, before you ask my parents were strict and I don't like talking about them." Oz didn't know what to say to that. He didn't exactly WANT to go out in the freezing snow, but he couldn't deny this man especially knowing he could provide something Ed had never had before. "All right just let me grab my gloves and heavy coat, we'll go out the back sense it doesn't face the city and being a large open space there's likely more snow" he smiled and grabbed his things. Ed raced to the door and promptly stopped, waiting for Oswald. When Oswald came back Ed opened the door for him. "Thank you Edward, so what would you like to do 1st?" Oswald asked. Ed suddenly had a large grin and the most childish exited look on his face as he asked Oswald, " Snow angels!?" "Well you certainly don't have to ask me for permission, however I'm afraid my leg won't allow me to join." "Oh." His childish look flattened into disappointment. But just as Penguin was about to reassure Ed that he would still have fun even if he didn't get to make his own snow angle and Ed was more than welcome to still do it, Ed's sullen look turned determined. "A snow man. A REAL snow man, not that pile of lumps children call it. My snow man will have legs and a realistic face and 10 fingers." Oswald tried not to laugh. He really did. But he supposed if anyone could pull it off it would be Ed. He still laughed. Ed glared at him but it softened as Oswald began gathering snow. "Well? You'll have to take the lead on this one Ed." Ed beamed and jumped to help Oswald gather more snow. Oswald tried to follow Ed's every command but it started to get exhausting. Ed didn't seem to have any room for making mistakes and for Oswald it started to stop being fun as Ed took this way to seriously. He needed some help to loosen up. As Ed focuses hard on trying to sculpt a face, Os sneaks away and gathers about 5 large snowballs in his arm. He seems cover behind a large group of bushes and hurls one right at Ed's hand. Ed stands completely still and Oswald wonders if he made a mistake. He drops his ammo and heads back to frozen Ed to apologize but when he gets about a foot away, Ed grabs a large hand full of the snowman and hurls it at Oz with a devious Cheshire grin. He dives behind the snowman before Oz has a chance to react. Oz is still gawking so Ed continues use the snowman as both ammo and cover. Finally Oz throws a couple with a small smile before his own signature triumphant plot expression settles on his face face. He begins letting Ed hit him as an easy target giving him slight over reactions as a distraction getting closer to Ed. When he's close he tackles Ed through the snowman man covering tall man under him with snow. "Brrr!" Ed shouts from under him and hugs Oswald tight to try to bring some warmth back into his body. Oz just hugs back laughing before Ed joins in even through his shivering.


	10. Christmas Love

They lay in the snow for a few minutes before Ed suddenly get an idea. "You know...If you stick out your right leg and and arm and I stick out my left...We could make a snow angle together?" As Ed smiled up at him Oswald let out a little chuckle. But he he reached out his arms and good leg any way. When they were done Ed carefully helped Oswald up, wanting to not hurt Oswald as well as keep their snow angle intact. As a result there wasn't really a second their bodies were apart and eventually their crouches brushed against each other. 

They both notice each other's hard-ons and pretend not to notice. They huddle inside together. Ed finally notices the way Oswald looks at him. He calls in Olga to dismiss her and Gabe. Oswald is confused. "I want to be alone with you for this" he waits then repeats both of his riddles explaining that he tried to tell him before. He doesn't want to change for Oswald but maybe he needs to be more direct, "I love you". Oswald gasps and answers, "I love you too. I've been waiting for the right time and way to tell you. that and I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same. Ironic really considering the speech I had planned out" "oh?" "you don't want to hear it" "yes I do" "There comes a time in every man's life where he is forced to make a choice. Does he courage and risk everything? or does he choose cowardice and... I choose courage. what I'm trying to say is what I have been trying to tell you this whole time is I love you" They lean in and for a moment Ed is reminded of their hug after being strangled by Butch and he's scared that Oswald will pull away at the last second and brake his heart while saying something like, "you're my best friend" believing everything here to be platonic. but Oswald isn't pulling to the side. their eyes are locked as Oswald cups his face and Ed feels the need to mirror the gesture. It feels like hours but their mouths really do finally connect. He feels Oz begin to pull away away but he doesn't want this moment to end just yet. so he quickly snakes his hand around the back of Oswald's neck and gently pushes him back into the kiss. his other arm wraps around the smaller man pulling him flush up against himself. Oswald smiles into the kiss as both Oswald's arms settle behind his chief of staffs back. Os caresses his back through his clothes in a soothing manner. As they get closer their cocks brush each other again and it starts to really effect Mr.Nygma. He opens his mouth a little and waits with silent invitation. when Oswald doesn't take it Ed takes it as inexperience and decides to take matters into his own hands as he softly presses his tounge against the others welcoming mouth. OSWALD gasps when he feels a tounge on his lips but gladly let's him in without a second thought. He hadn't dared dream Ed wanted a anything more than their kiss and shared confession. To be honest he was still trying to accept that his affections were returned never mind how far they could take it. But regardless of where it ended Oswald would be happy with just this. Everything else in the world didn't matter other than Ed was here. Loving him, kissing him and even of all things WANTING him. It was almost too much. almost. while Ed was in the middle of studying the inside of the mayor's mouth, Oswald's began brushing against the other. his tounge grazed and slid against the side of Ed's before playfully prodding it. Less of a battle for dominance and more asking to play. but it turned into one as soon as the taller man's tounge began playing back by trying to push Oswald's tounge back to the bottom of his mouth. Oswald would never let him without a fight and soon Oswald's tounge found their way into Ed's mouth. Oswald did some exploring of his own before they finally separated for air. "let's get these off. Wouldn't want to ruin them after all", Ed said before grabbing the him of Oswald's sweater and pulling it up. Oswald got the hint and lifted his arms for Ed to completely remove the sweater. so you are capable of taking a hint Ed thought slightly bitterly. He then removed his own and grabbed them both moving out of Oswald's embrace. He was confused at first believing it was already over until he he chuckled realizing Ed was taking the time to neatly fold and put away both of their sweaters. "Is that really necessary Ed?" "Absolutely. They came directly from your mind and hands. they should be properly taken care of" It was the nerdiest romantic touching response he'd ever heard. Too overwhelmed to say anything Oswald gave him a quick kiss instead. Ed pulls back away but with a smirk on his lips and he places his hands on Oswald's chest signaling him to stay there. He slowly pulled on and undid his tie letting it drop to the floor. then he tilted his head up as he undid his button up one at a time exposing as much skin as possible as slowly as possible. Oswald had to swallow and grip his knee to hold himself back. After the last button was undone he smirked again at Oswald and shrugged the loose material off his shoulders without using his hands. the shirt fell to his wrists and he quickly moved his hands out of the sleeves to gently grab hold of Oswald's face and kiss him again. The shorter man tentatively touched Ed's chest. when the other made no move to stop him he moved both hands to Ed's nipples. his thumbs circled around the pink flesh causing Ed to moan needily into his mouth and practically collapse into the penguin. This surprised Oswald into freezing for a moment. Ed kept his balance just barely and slipped a hand down his neck, chest, stomach, and finally reached their destination cupping his manhood. his middle finger slid from what felt like the base to the tip barely moving the rest of his hand earning him a shaky moan of, "E-ed" against his lips as well. Oswald plays with Ed's nipples a bit more halting Ed in stroking him through his clothes as Oswald is surprised to find out that Ed is MUCH more sensitive. He's barely touching Ed's nipples but Ed is moaning and whimpering under the attention. Ed brakes their kiss to moan more and Oswald takes the opportunity to kiss along Ed's neck and collar bone looking for a spot with an even stronger reaction. When he finds the right spot Ed gives such a low gutteral moan it's almost a growl as the hand not on Oswald's crotch pushes his head into him in a wordless demand to stay there. not one to disappoint Oswald kisses and licks at the skin while continuing to play with his nipples for a long time before he suddenly bites and sucks on the skin. This makes Ed jump and gasp letting out an "Ah!" at the pain before he's moaning as Oswald sucks and licks the spot apologetically. Finally he lets go of the now very pert nubs as his hands explore all of Ed's exposed body finding most of it just as sensitive hearing Ed moan like a teenage virgin. He blushes at the thought remembering that he was the virgin here, not Ed. What if he was doing it wrong and Ed was only faking reacting so Oswald wouldn't feel bad. As if sensing Oswald's doubt Ed let out a particularly desperate wine pulling hard at the lapels of Oswald's suit jacket. Oswald chuckles at the sound and a little at his own doubts as begins to undo the suddenly suffocating garment from the top button and Ed undoes the bottom two. As Oswald pulls off the jacket. Ed growls seeing the amount of layers left. Ed pushes him to lay back against the couch helping him get his legs in a comfortable position before practically ripping all the layers off Oswald who can't help but be amused at Ed's impatience despite his earlier slow pace with his own clothes. Still he reaches for his own belt to help but Ed stops him moving his hand away as he smirked and begins moving slowly again. He unclasped Oswald's belt loudly and let it sit for a moment before moving his feet to the couch so that he was over Oswald in a crawling position, yet having him pinned to the couch. he pulled slowly pulled the belt out of it's loops dropping it to the floor before kissing his way down from his belly to the top of Oswald's dress pants lifting his head to smirk back up at him with every kiss. he took the top layer of the fabric between his teeth and slipped his tounge through the small opening to tilt and push the button through it's hole. Oswald's breath caught in his throat as Ed continued. his mouth felt dry as the riddle man but the zipper, lifted it up high and slowly pulled it down his length. He used his hands to pull Oswald's pants down just a little before returning them to the couch on either side of him. He then hooked his tounge under the front of the band of Oswald's underwear pulling it into his mouth where he bit the elastic using it to pull the white cloth down to little birds knees. he kisses the tip and peppers the top of hislength with kisses down to the pelvis and back again to the tip before swirling his tounge around it causing Oz to take shuddering labored breaths as he watches in awe. Ed licks a stripe down the bottom from base to tip then lightly sucks each sack into his mouth making lazy patterns and careful not to involve teeth. Finally he fills his mouth with Oswald's entire cock down to the base pursing his lips protecting him from his teeth. he licks what feels like a vain before hallowing his cheeks and sucking, moving his tounge as much as he can and randomly stopping to moan around the sensitive flesh knowing it will cause pleasant vibrations. He continues until he can taste precum and sees Oswald begin to tense. He immediately pulls off as Oswald wines earning a chuckle from Ed. Ed rests his forehead on Oswald's as they just stay there for a moment catching their breath and Ed intending to let Oswald's erection fall a little. They wouldn't want this to end so quickly after all. Once Ed is satisfied that the man under him is still hard but not too excited, he begins to take off his own pants. Just as he's about to bring his pants down Oswald stops him. "wait! I-I want to try that too," he tells him down and blushing. The suggestion and that face combined had him trying to picture old women and Butch and Daughtry so HE didn't finish too soon. Once he's calmed down he puts his finger under Oswald's chin and tilts his face back to him giving him him a slow nod. The other man beams and begins removing the taller man's pants and underwear caressing Ed's ass along the way. He pushes Ed back to lie on the other side of the couch effectively switching their position where Oswald is now hovering over Ed. Skipping the teasing, Oswald engulfs Ed right away causing Ed to yell and jump in surprise. He bobs his head up and down Edward's length holding him down with one hand and the other following his mouth as he twists and sucks on it hard. humming around it in an attempt to mimic what Ed did earlier with his moans. his hands were fast but diverse making patterns and switching between a different amount of fingers and the palm of his hand. Practically screaming and only barely able to still think straight Ed pulled his head away forcefully fighting both Oswald's and his own wishes for Oz to take him deeper instead. "I-in my back pants pocket... the-the" he tries to tell Oswald through his stutters and panting. Oswald searches the pocket and discovers a bottle of lube. "why Mr.Nygma... what were you doing carrying something like this around?" Oswald asks playfully. "I always come prepared" he bantered back. "I suppose that's true" he said handing the bottle to Ed as he lay back down spreading his legs wide and smiling at the other man. Ed caught a lump in his throat realizing that Oswald didn't even hesitate or ask. he's just assuming Ed's on top. honestly he's fine either way but he hadn't expected that. He certainly wasn't going to deny him though. quickly shaking himself out of the shock he poured the liquid over 3 fingers and waited for them to warm up. He hadn't done this with a man before ( although he had invested in anal after his attraction to Oswald developed just in case) but he had done something similar with women so he's fairly certain he can do the job and pleasure Oswald. Plus he knows plenty about anatomy. he gently pressed a finger against the entrance. Despite Oswald's wide open legs and smile he didn't look comfortable and the hole looked shut tight. If they wanted this to be painless Oswald was going to need to relax. The problem was obviously his foot. he manouverd Oswald's bad leg over his shoulder messaging it in a way he knew could relax the muscles there causing Oz to moan in surprise. He didn't know it was possible to alleviate the pain from his injury. Sure enough the position and the message caused the hole to open slightly. As he let the leg go slowly and gently, his finger slowly attempted to enter it immediately closed around what little of his finger he managed to get in and he certainly couldn't push further in without it being painful. By now the liquid had dried around his fingers but he didn't reapply yet. He should focus on getting Oswald to relax more. He's not sure he put enough on any way. He massaged the smaller man's cheeks and blew into the hole lifting him up just a little. Finally Oswald's hole was wide open. with one hand holding him and the position caressing him with his thumb his other hand found lube and popped the cap. he used his body to hold him still while coating his hand more generously with the lube again. Once that was done his dry hand held him continuing to stoke him affectionately waiting for the liquid to warm on his fingers again. finally he slowly entered his index finger. the walls still began closing around him but it was much slower this time. "Is this okay?" Oswald nodded but he looked confused. "It's fine it feels wierd." he chuckles out, "a little invasive feeling but it feels good. we should keep going" Ed nodded in agreement. he wanted to find the pleasure point right away but he thought better of it wanting to take it slow so the other was more comfortable. he pretended he was using his finger to massage Oswald there. based on the moans the other was giving him it seemed like the right way to go. when the moans slowed and Oswald looked like he might be getting bored Ed added his middle finger into the mix. realizing they likely didn't have long before the lube dried again he shoved the third finger in faster than he he had planned. Oswald shouted but it was only filled with pleasure. He realized then that he accidentally already found his g-spot. he fondled a bit around the collection of nerves just to be sure. Oswald's desperate sounds confirmed it. he finger fucked him slowly with 5 thrusts all hitting that spot before gently pulling out as the inner walls tried to suck him back in. But when he pulled out was obscenely wide open. "Are you ready my love?" Ed asks positioning the tip of his cock at Oswald's entrance. It was amazing they had both held out this long with how hard they were but Ed waited for Oswald to give him permission. Instead he begged "Ed please" wrapping his good leg around Ed's back. Ed bit his bottom lip gently pushing in but angling for the bundle of nerves inside Oswald wanting the experience to be nothing but pleasure. Once he was completely seated inside he hit the right spot and Oswald screamed. Ed froze. He knew it was a good sound but he wouldn't move until Oswald was well adjusted to having Ed's cock inside him. It felt like an eternity but it was only about 2 minutes before Oz was pushing him impossibly further in signaling for him to move. He rocked at a slow steady pace for about 10 thrusts before going a little faster for 10 more hitting Oswald's prostate each time. While counting in his head his reached to brush Oswald's bangs out of his face and caress his cheek softly moaning his name like a prayer that sounded needier the faster he went gazing lovingly into his eyes the whole time. Finally Ed releases in Oswald riding it out and screaming his name breaking eye contact as they squeeze shut and he his head falls back. when he's finished he pulls out of Oswald a little disappointed that Oswald had still held out. But he was determined for Oswald to get his release too. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "do you want to be inside me?" Oswald's eyes flew wide open at the question. He was about to ask him if he was joking when the riddle man reached for the lube again. he lay back on the couch spreading his own legs wide as he uncapped the bottle and began preparing his own hole never looking away from Oswald. Noticing Oswald's intense gaze, Nygma bit his lip and made a show out of it. When he was done Oswald stroked his cock to bring it back to its former glory. Ed smiled. "Oswald" he said about to tell him that there was no point and that it was unlikely for any man to get hard again right after orgasm, but Oswald proved him wrong before he could even voice it. He was embarrassingly hard as a rock again in seconds. He really should know better than to underestimate his penguin by now. Oswald was not nearly as gentle pushing in and pounding into Ed at a punishing pace catching the taller man completely off guard. This time they both came shouting each other's names. Ed had tears in his eyes from how good it felt to cum twice and be filled by Oswald. Oz pulls out and falls to Ed's side on the inside of the couch. Ed spoons him and Oswald just nuzzle his head into the steady breathing chest. They lay there for about an hour before Ed suggests that they should clean the couch and their selves. They clean the couch named but completely comfortable. It looks as if they never sat on it at all. When Oswald puts his hand on the bathroom handle he stops himself to turn and ask, "would you like to join me Mr.Nygma?" Ed responds with a Cheshire grin, "Absolutely."


End file.
